A Hunger Games to Remember
by Ezera
Summary: Kiouni is the District 4 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. This follows his experiences through the Games and the unexpected relationship he forms with Cato. Will he make it out alive? What is the exciting announcement President Snow is going to make?


(So, I have decided to re-do my Hunger Games story. Let's hope this doesn't die in chapter three like the last one did…)

A Hunger Games to Remember

Welcome to a remake of the 74th Hunger Games! While I make no attempt to outdo the original Hunger Games, please try and enjoy the story. Just a heads up, I altered a few of the details. Also each chapter will begin with a quote; they aren't all going to be from the Hunger Games trilogy though.

* * *

~May the odds be ever in your favor~

Kiouni sat alone on the shores of District 4, watching the waves slowly move back and forth. He contemplated throwing himself into the water and being done with this awful day. Today was the day of the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games and the very thought of those atrocious games made Kiouni sick. He had lost his twin sister to the games four years earlier, which he blamed for the grief-induced death of his mother.

With a heavy sigh, Kiouni stood up and walked home. He had been sitting on the shore much longer than he had planned and had to get ready quickly. Once in his small bed room, he put on a pair of black pants with a white shirt and black shoe then stood in front of an old mirror and fixed his hair, though it still hung down over his icy blue eyes. Kiouni stood there for a minute, mentally preparing himself, before walking down stairs to his grandparents who were waiting for him. His grandmother, with a sad tone, asked,

"Are you ready to go?"

Kiouni nodded and the three of them walked to the District Square, sperating into their correct groups: Kiouni with the sixteen-year-olds and his grandparents with the regular citizens. He glanced around at the others, sighing internally at the empty expressions the others wore on their faces. As the customary video on the Games played, Kiouni's heart lurched with pain as he remembered seeing his sister's corpse ripped apart by a psychotic tribute. After the video ended, the Capitol Escort, woman in a red body-suit dress that covered all but her mouth, stood on the temporary stage and cheerfully said,

"Welcome to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Let's start with our female tribute!"

She pulled a slip of paper out of a large glass bowl, a morbidly happy grin on her face,

"Ivy Belton!"

A small girl with curly red hair walked up onto the stage and stood next to the Capitol Escort shaking. Kiouni felt sorry for the girl. He guessed that she was somewhere between twelve and thirteen, meaning that her death was almost assured. He was so spaced out in trying to guess how quickly she would be killed off that he almost didn't hear the Capitol Escort announce the male tribute:

"Kiouni Harum!"

The world around Kiouni slowed down as he walked onto the stage. He looked out at the crowd's still blank faces while the Capitol Escort blathered on about something. It was obvious to see the relief at not being chosen on the people's faces. Kiouni couldn't blame them, he would have been the same way if it was someone else, but it wasn't. He was going to the Capitol to die in their despicable games. Kiouni regained his awareness as he was pulled into a room in the Justice Building and his grandparents came in the room. His grandmother hugged him tightly and sobbed, but they did not have long to say their goodbyes before Kiouni was whisked off to the train. He and Ivy stood in one of the train cars silently studying each other when the Capitol Escort, Olivian, came in with their mentor, Terum. Terum was strong and powerful looking with rugged good looks. He smirked at them, sneering,

"Well looks like we have two female tributes this year and we won't be winning by the looks of you two."

A wave of anger rushed through Kiouni and he charged at Terum with the nearest sharp object, but the older man easily deflected Kiouni's attack. He was intrigued by the young tribute's actions though and commented,

"That was pretty gutsy of you, kid."

Kiouni snorted in response and walked out of the room without offering a word to anyone. The rest of the day passed without much action. Eventually Olivian pulled Kiouni into a room where Ivy and Terum were already sitting, waiting to watch the Reapings from the other districts. Kiouni sat down next to Terum as the Reapings began to play; however; the only tribute that stuck in Kiouni's mind was the District 2 male tribute, Cato. Olivian squealed after the District 12 tributes were reaped,

"The first District 12 volunteer ever; this is so exciting! This Hunger Games will certainly be memorable!"

Kiouni said nothing, despite wanting to yell at Olivian for taking so much joy in a yearly festival of murder. Olivian and Ivy eventually went to bed, leaving Terum and Kiouni alone together. Terum silently watched Kiouni and knew he was thinking about something, but he couldn't read Kiouni's emotions so figuring out what exactly Kiouni was thinking was difficult,

"What are you thinking about?"

Kiouni blinked and looked at Terum before muttering,

"Nothing really."

Several minutes of silence passed by before Kiouni stood up,

"I'm going to bed."

He walked out of the room, leaving Terum alone to plan on how to get sponsors for his tributes.

They arrived in the Capitol at around mid-day and taken to the Tribute's quarters. Kiouni and Ivy were whisked off to the stylists very quickly after arrival. One of the stylists working on Kiouni, Jolve, stripped Kiouni down and ran a hand over his chest,

"You're as white as snow and you're probably as fragile as snow. I bet men were all over you back in District 4…"

Kiouni glared while Jolve continued with,

"Abstinence is a good thing but it should always be practiced in moderation."

Kiouni growled,

"Why are you saying stuff like that?"

Jolve laughed and said,

"You're pretty innocent minded, aren't you? You look nice, use it. Most of the other tributes will be looking for an escape from what is going to happen soon, you can very easily weasel your way into alliances through certain means…"

Kiouni's eyes widened in realization of what Jolve was referring to and wave of embarrassment rushed through Kiouni that manifested into a dark blush, spreading wildly across Kiouni's cheeks. Jolve, as well as the other stylists, laughed at Kiouni for a short time and continued on with their work.

After what felt like forever the stylists were finished with both Kiouni and Ivy and the two tributes were led down into the waiting area for the Tribute Parade. Kiouni stood next to the District 4 chariot when he felt someone staring at him. He looked up to see Cato watching him from the other side of the room. Cato started walking towards Kiouni when the announcement came for the tributes to get into their chariots. Kiouni sighed in relief and stepped onto the chariot. He looked at Ivy and said,

"This is the beginning of the Games."

Ivy nodded and the chariot lurched forward as the Tribute Parade began. As their chariot entered onto the parade path Kiouni whispered to Ivy,

"Smile and wave, it'll save your ass if they like you…."

Ivy nodded and put on a smile as she waved to the Capitol residents who were crowded along the parade route. Kiouni did the same even though it mildly horrified him that there were so many people here.

The chariots stopped in front of a balcony where President Snow was standing. He looked out at the tributes, grinning maliciously under his beard,

"Welcome, tributes to the 74th Hunger Games. I have something exciting to announce after you all receive your scores from the judges before the Interviews."

The crowd erupted in excited cheers as the chariots lurched forward, slower than before. The end of the parade went by quickly, of which Kiouni was beyond thrilled, and then the tributes were rushed up to their floor. Kiouni snuck up to the roof and sat on the side of a raised flower bed. He looked up to the sky and became so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone sit down next to him. The person put a hand on Kiouni's back and chuckled deeply,

"You should be more careful. If we were in the arena," he leaned closer and whispered, "I could have killed you."

Kiouni jumped up and fell onto the ground then looked up at the person. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Cato that had snuck up on him. Cato smirked deviously at the smaller male,

"Am I really that intimidating?"

Kiouni glared at him,

"N…no, you just surprised me! Who are you, anyway?"

The other male grinned,

"My name is Cato."

Kiouni nodded softly before Cato asked,

"What's your name, sweet-cheeks?"

Kiouni blushed violently,

"K…Kiouni."

Cato nodded and stood up then started to walk towards to elevator before turning back to Kiouni,

"You might want to get some sleep since we have training in the morning."

He winked at Kiouni before going back to his floor. Kiouni sat on the ground for about an hour before getting up and going back to his floor. He walked into his room and fell forward on the bed, quickly falling asleep. Tomorrow was his first day of training and he was not looking forward to it.

* * *

So, what do you think? Leave a comment, review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed it or are looking forward to the next chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
